


Tess

by LemondeselonGarp1951



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemondeselonGarp1951/pseuds/LemondeselonGarp1951
Summary: Always the same story, but theroles are different; one is strong the otheris weak but all is only appearance.physical love is without exit; it promisesbut is not enough
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Réunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vous devriez le lire en anglais bonne lecture

Paris in April

Tess and Geneviève were at the terrace of a café; it was springtime, it was 10 pm.  
Everyone was talking to each other, staying for hours in front of an empty cup, re-doing the world with great blows  
Of sentences without appeal carried away by the bad wind.........

Tess was tall for her slender Asian origin with a hint of Asia, with amber eyes and brown hair veined with auburn, Geneviève was smaller with more marked features. Tess was the focus of attention. At the hospital she was called the she-wolf. Her eyes were always her amber eyes which became deep yellow when she was angry.  
Her eyes came from her Vietnamese mother who was already mixed race and from an french soldier  
Of hungarian origin. When she was born, her mother called her My Chi (voluntary beauty); but for everyone it was Tess and not Therese, a name she hated.  
She had worked two jobs to pay for her studies and, at the same time, to help her mother who was living on a small pension. Now she was coming off a short shift in the emergency room  
and was accompanying her colleague, Gene.  
She told herself that her beauty hid what she really was and that the man she would love would discover her and allow her to fulfill herself; this man would have to recognize her and see her. And above all, he would have to make babies for her. The rare pearl that was waiting for her somewhere and that the destiny would put on her way.  
The terrace was full; everyone was hanging out; the drinks had been drunk for a long time; everyone was waiting for this spring that was slowly coming.

Geneviève chained cigarettes  
"You know Tess, in the girls' clubs, don't expect to find kindness and empathy; it's a ruthless world where money and looks rule. There is no room for the shy or the awkward; love has no place there. We reproduce in these clubs the violence that is imposed on us outside; I think  
Seriously, some women are so uncomfortable with their orientation that they have to pay for it.  
Seduction justifies everything..... For example, there are girls called "killers"; there are 3 or 4 of them I don't know.  
They seduce, make themselves loved; when you think you've won the jackpot, they dump you and make fun of you afterwards. There is one Anne I would have smashed her face in... She is contemptuous as can be".  
"Is it true? They reproduce the same patterns as the guys then?" answered Tess. "Listen, I'm just here as a spectator to see what it's like...  
I dumped Richard ...I was bored with him......Are they not nice?  
I thought girls went to each other because they were looking for sweetness?.."

Gene blew a puff in the air "Forget those clichés...I'm going for the sex that's all....I just want to fuck."  
She added, "I've been there with guys to see...nothing interesting but with girls; you leave a sandbox and go to a soccer field."  
She took a sip of her beer, "I need it to decompress. Exam periods are killing me and next week I'll be settled...I need to enjoy it now.

Ah ah," said Tess, "we're in the middle of a romance here.  
"I'm talking about desire, not love, okay? ....  
-if that's what I know there's nothing to worry about...  
-So try it girls.... And think about me.... if not me another one then?  
-No, I've come to accompany you and then I'm a little curious..."  
-Tess you are very beautiful .... Do you realize that?.... Everyone will want you"  
Tess sighed, "That won't change me. ...... But I will see the look on their faces.  
Gene shrugged, "I had to try anyway; with a girl like you around I had to try.  
Tess put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry, but I'm still not there yet and I want a family.  
I want my mother to become a grandmother..... my children to know clearly where they come from and who they are.  
So no anonymous sperm donors."

Gene smiles at her, "You know I think it's not always about gender, but it's about who you are, right? ...... Say you're not asking me the traditional straight question  
-Which one?  
-But who makes the man?  
-No, because I know what happens between girls; my mother explained it all to me...  
Gene sighed: "You're lucky, I wish I had a mother to talk to. Well, it's time.  
Let's go."  
They got up together and made a detour to a nightshop where each bought a cute little girl.  
Alcohol and drank it at their ease in the street when they arrived in front of the club "Le Madame".

On the way Gene confided to her that she was having a one-night stand with the kindest of killers Caroline; but they were not  
Realized that it would go no further. "You know, Caroline, she's not a killer at all; I would tell you  
Even though she is a sensitive person.  
even depressed..."  
Tess asked, "What does she look like?" Gene paused, "I have lgbt references; in the business if you say blonde  
You think of Carol from the movie and the book and you think of Cate Blanchet, but I would think of Virginie Effira with a pinch of Caroline Cellier. Tess smiled and tapped Gene on the shoulder, "Caroline Cellier I remember seeing her in a movie the year of the jellyfish in high school;  
she was more beautiful than her daughter even though she was older ..... I found her deadly attractive because she was so fragile, her flaws fascinated me ..... So don't show me her, I'll recognize her right away.

Gene added" This girl is really curious because you can't touch her..... She makes love to you and that's all....hence her nickname  
the ice queen  
-And you didn't set her free?  
Gene laughed, no I didn't even release her".  
They arrived at a large porte cochere and Gene knocked on the door; the doorman examined them and let them in.


	2. La réunion (Emportée par la foule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song title refers to  
> to a song by Edith Piaf  
> The crowd makes two lovers meet  
> and separates them forever
> 
> maybe not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is a famous singer coming the wave 'Rive gauche"  
> Her lyrics she wrote herself are poetic and simple  
> You cannot do without criying  
> The same as Jacques Brel Georges Brassens Léo Ferre

Gene showed Tess to the bar and ordered himself a beer. Gene talked to Tess a bit and introduced her to the girls  
that she knew who were all in relationships. The theme of the evening was the 80's and 90's and "Disenchanted" remixed  
pushed everyone to dance. Gene showed her 4 girls who were dominating the others either by their looks  
Or by their look: "Here are the predators...The blonde is Caroline..." "Oh okay..say where's the bathroom?" "All the way in the back on the left" Gene shouted.

Tess walked to the side of the dance floor; since her arrival she felt detailed. She looked at the girls who looked at her; not one of them held her gaze so clear that it pierced whoever came near, but they all admired her and wanted her.  
The competition reigned and only the beauty counted.  
She flew over them all but retained a blue-gray look; it was the Caroline they had talked about... The quintessence  
Of the elegance of the race, a banana bun, a small black dress, a pearl necklace; everything was there Tess almost did not move.  
It was Romy Schneider and Caroline Cellier class distinction and cracks.  
Caroline saw Tess: a mixture of the best of Asia and Europe, about her height, and amber eyes  
To be damned.  
When they passed each other they both turned around; Gene saw them and thought of the scene where Adele sees Emma for  
the first time. Tess smelled the unfamiliar scent that passed through her: unforgettable... She felt a door opening  
A different breath, another world, another planet; nothing would ever be the same again; she felt  
Of the loss of a known and reassuring world for the benefit of adventure and danger.  
Caroline tried to remember what had happened: amber eyes, the look of a proud and fragile hidalgo at the same time.  
She was a little disoriented but quickly regained her senses to better analyze what had happened.....She thought she was insensitive  
Blasé, returned from everything and now a pleasant pain returns.......The fear and the desire of the unknown....of the unknown.

The toilets were a place of appointment where one could speak more easily; but it was necessary to wait a little.  
One also took refuge there to flee the noise of the music....  
Tess felt a presence and breathed in this unknown perfume so light so intense and so rare; she turned around and  
met the blue eyes; the young woman returned her smile and their eyes were enchanted by their beauty  
Reciprocal.  
A little black dress and a banana bun. Lightning of beauty and seduction; Tess recognized Caroline; Caroline who then said to her "You never came, did you? "The hemmed mouth, the perfect drawing of the eyebrows, this blue gray.  
Tess did not leave her eyes, did not understand why she lacked breath "No indeed...I accompany Gene you know is not it?" She felt as if she were living out the tales she told herself as a teenager, a love at first sight  
and in the end the triumph of true love ....... The love at first sight was there ...... if it was confirmed ..... On the other hand the  
Paralysis, the incapacity to regain its spirits that was not foreseen.  
Caroline felt very disturbed; those amber eyes intrigued her, but even more so the strength that emanated from them  
She bit her lips, "Yes....here everyone knows everyone ....?

"what am I going to do?" She's going to invite me to what??? Tess panicked to tell the truth; she who used to be in control was no longer in control.  
Nothing more; her heart was beating too fast, her chest was shrinking "I have to attack before her...- I came as a tourist-  
"What for?" - Goddamn it, you have no repartee anymore - "I'm sorry ... I've never been here before  
I don't know how it works - but you're getting in the way Tess and masterfully - well there we go  
Meet.."  
Caroline listened to these amazing words that made her smile like she hadn't smiled in a long time.  
It was refreshing to hear that; Tess looked more closely at the young woman with the blue-gray eyes - you're interested in  
in women now it's new, it's just come out - and admired again her cold and burning beauty as  
To soak it in one last time. She felt like the prey who was waiting for the attack and remained stunned.  
It remained to him only the escape.  
"Well, there's a free seat ...... Glad to have met you" and Tess closed the door.  
Caroline had gone back to the bar, thinking about this strange dialogue; she wasn't even looking for the one who would be her queen among the crowd  
She preferred to use a professional; no fuss, no muss. It was a solution that had  
Imposed itself. She made her cum and it was more pleasant than masturbating...Although...  
Of course she knew the deep meaning of it and she deplored it but how to manage the state of destruction in which she lived since the  
Permanent state of destruction in which she lived since the death of Therese, a state that had worsened with the accidental death of Arnaud  
Her husband in a rafting competition and especially the beginning of everything: the death of her father for which she felt responsible.

She came back to the bar and looked at the girls present. In fact they did not interest her.  
Only this very pretty Eurasian girl with amber eyes; she would have made her four hours and even her night.  
A trouble that she had felt as surprising and recognized.

Tess ended up joining Gene who was in full drag; but she felt that she was too much and moved away.  
One of the slayers had approached her, "My name is Anne...Do you dance?  
-I'm not interested in you .... so no thanks".  
Anne found it hard to accept this refusal; it had never happened to her before. She returned to the bar  
"No, but do you realize that? How can I refuse my invitation? Who does she think she is?  
For you maybe," said Caroline, smiling, "it could happen to you at least once.  
-You go ahead...  
-I dare you!  
Caroline stood up and approached Tess  
"Are you dancing?

-Don't take me for a fool; I don't want to be the object of a bet.....In fact you act like guys  
No I'm not dancing..." she looked Caroline straight in the eye. Tess felt disturbed, "How can you  
stoop to this pitiful game? Why is it that your incredible beauty is accompanied by such a loss of simple respect for others?  
Caroline smiled sideways: "Why do you get so upset ...... I'm not dictated to, okay?  
-I'm not a lesbian so bye".  
Tess left reluctantly, unable to assume the pleasure she had had in seeing Caroline approach her and the sadness she had felt at her actions.  
her way of acting.  
She waved to Gene and left. Why be so afraid of this woman; it was a fear her father had never told her about.  
Never told her about, but a nice one....what's that? That stupid thing...that makes me so hot all of a sudden.

Caroline saved face and walked away angry but worried - how could a stranger expose me so quickly?  
went back to the bar and said to Anne "Nice but complicated; go on a general tour".  
Then she took her phone and dialed her secret number;" Hello yes, good evening... Do you have a Eurasian  
Eurasian in your girls?  
Perfect; at the Ritz please room 645".

She turned to her girlfriends; "I'm going... easy on the booze not like me Hi girls"  
She was glad that the alcohol served as a mattress; she would have had difficulty recognizing what happened  
In all lucidity. She still had the feeling of having missed or spoiled something, a feeling  
Unexpected, unforeseen; what does that mean?  
Caroline was in automatic mode, too busy thinking about the words of this young woman who had  
beauty and empathy? Was she so repulsive in her behavior? She was confused  
That she left everyone there and went out; a terrible crisis of anxiety seized her; her chest was so painful.

Tess had gone out, pushing aside the girls who were interested in her. She had to catch her breath and think  
Why had she rejected Caroline's invitation? Wasn't this a way to get to the bottom of things?  
You have to face problems, her father told her, not brush them aside: you take them out the window, they come in through the  
door.  
She turned and saw Caroline bent over as if in pain; she approached her.  
Do you want me to stay with you?  
"I wanted to tell you .... I'm drunk...You were right to refuse my invitation...No, I'm fine.  
-Are you sure?  
You were right to refuse my invitation...No, I'm fine - are you sure? - are you calling?  
-Tess  
-Thank you, Tess. Have a good night.

A car pulled up alongside them and Caroline jumped in, "Robert, we're going to 645.

Caroline had been relieved to leave; she had decided to nip in the bud any beginning of attachment to anyone, especially this young woman.  
especially for this young woman with such a proud, indomitable and beautiful look who, moreover, was attentive and sensitive to others.  
To others. She did not deserve it.  
Tess watched as the car drove away, taking with it this woman who had upset her; the crowd in this box brought her to me.  
brought her to me, another crowd will bring her back to me .... maybe. The lack was already there and that she did not know how to manage it.  
There remained this unforgettable perfume.  
She remained pensive; hadn't she always been interested in women?  
Her classmates adored the singers, the actors; she was only interested in the actresses, the singers,  
Her teachers. Her emotion when she saw the year of the jellyfish with Caroline Cellier, Romy Schneider in the old gun  
And the passer-by of the carefree........Que of the women and the clips of Madona.  
Her emotions as a teenager were always turned towards women; she considered the men around her  
She considered the men around her as friends, but only the circumstances had brought them in her bed, never the desire.  
This would complicate things.  
The luxurious black car cut through the streets; in the silence Caroline's anguish diminished and she regained her footing.  
little by little. The car stopped at the Ritz, where the doorman, recognizing the car and its passenger, hurried to open the door for her.  
She crossed the hall and entered the elevator, which took her to the top private floor where her city fuck was waiting.  
was waiting for her.  
It was the room dedicated to his one-night stands. The decoration was impersonal.  
It was not a room of love but of lust and sex; love had no place there, just like Caroline.

She put on her pajamas and began to pull herself together; at first she wanted to be alone because she knew that the crisis was coming; no one could know.  
She wanted to be alone because she knew that the crisis was going to happen; no one could know, especially the prostitute who was going to arrive.  
She prepared a handful of 100 euro and waited with a glass of 20 year old Jameson.  
Someone knocked.  
Come in," said Caroline.  
-Good evening Madam, I was sent by  
-I know.... I changed my mind. I'm sorry...but I'm paying you...here you go and goodbye  
-No worries, bye".

Caroline doubled the door; she sat on the floor in a corner with her bottle.

She wanted to feel step by step the awakening of her senses, of every inch of skin that was waking up after years of lethargy. She had entered the cold after the death  
of Therese, in the darkness after Arnaud's death. Her heart and her body had been covered with ice so that she would no longer  
To suffer, to feel nothing, to live in indifference.  
Barbara's song summed up her current life: "I killed love, I killed my dreams, today I'm dying...  
I don't make love for money but I don't have much virtue left, it's almost as discouraging as  
To walk 100 steps in the street".  
Many girls had been her one-night stands and each time the disillusionment, the disgust of herself blocked her  
And then this addiction to sex she had; fortunately she knew a website where you could choose  
The girl you wanted; a very confidential and expensive service. The girls were also very beautiful and only  
Dedicated to women, the high cost made it an elite service. In short, she was going to the whores.

It was supposed to be an evening like any other soulerie and drag and then this young woman arrives at the same time  
Strong and naive, those amber eyes, graceful and solid ....... I finally see again.... She looked at me and I felt seen  
And pierced in the heart and paralyzed.  
Then she tightened even more the young woman against her. She felt that some feelings were awakening  
Some emotions were reborn; she couldn't miss this opportunity. Who knows, redemption? And maybe  
Still the punishment?

Everything came back to her: her father Thérèse Arnaud, her three deaths, as she said to herself, her infernal trilogy that would not let her go  
"Come on," she shouted, "I'm waiting for you...I'm not afraid .....even not afraid ...."  
Her features slowly decomposed; she was collapsing little by little, step by step; it was going to last all night in this  
Abominable and unbearable loneliness.........and the guilt......this monstrous guilt which did not let her tie  
No stable love....the amber eyes where are they?

Josiane, her maid, found her the next morning completely unconscious but she noticed that there was only  
but she noticed that there was only half a bottle of empty wine next to Caroline instead of the usual two or three; she called the doctor, however, who was connected to the hotel.  
who was connected to the hotel.  
Josiane came from the village where the Beauregard family home was located; and Caroline's mother had entrusted her with the  
to watch over her daughter.  
These two women were very fond of each other; Caroline's mother had sent her to watch over her daughter.  
She had distanced herself from her mother who totally disapproved of her affair with Therese; she had seen her daughter  
Collapse, become a shadow of her former self. At the time of the accident she had not hidden her satisfaction to see  
Her daughter's executioner disappear. Caroline had then moved away.  
Josiane loved Caroline like her daughter and had known all her misadventures; she had seen the little girl's attachment to her father, her father's death, and her father's death.  
s attachment to her father, the father's death, the affair with Thérèse, Thérèse's death, the marriage to Arnaud -an escape- and Arnaud  
Arnaud's death.  
Paul, the doctor, advised to let her sleep; it was not the usual coma, she was just sleeping.  
Josiane was very happy about this and, with the help of her assistant, put the young woman on the bed; they undressed her  
, closed the covers and left.


	3. Le bois que nous trouvons à nouveau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God bless fate

it was a beautiful Sunday and the world was crowded in the Bois de Boulogne; joggers, moms and their children  
People were eating on the benches; riders and bikes were riding on their reserved paths. The sun was generous  
Children ran along the paths; lovers held hands.

Everyone was breathing new air, air that announced the arrival of spring. The laughter of children, the sound of hooves  
The crowd waiting in front of the ice cream shops was only concerned about two things:  
which ice cream do you want and how many scoops?  
On the benches, the lovers were looking forward to the weeks to come as a promise of love and pleasure.  
All and everything contributed to the general happiness.  
Tess knew happiness only by touch on Sundays when she could observe Carole whom she had met again  
in the Bois de Boulogne; the blessed chance of the Gods and especially this unforgettable perfume  
had allowed her to find the woman she had met in a club 4  
Weeks ago while she was jogging she had smelled her; she had stopped.  
Yes, now she knew what she wanted: to see Caroline again and thus have her Sunday.  
Since then, she arranged for her rest to fall on a Sunday;  
There she had finished her shift; she should have gone to sleep. Instead, she fought sleep to see her.

She would make up stories about saving Carol from all possible dangers; sometimes she would even die in her arms after saving her.  
her arms after saving her from drowning: Carol would kiss her (on the mouth or on the cheeks or on the forehead) and  
Tess would die happily in a last spasm. Stories of a teenager in love...  
In the meantime she didn't know how to approach him.......Every Sunday it was "today I'll dare I'll dare".  
And in the evening, "I didn't know", she also noticed how much the blue eyes were clouded and how much sadness overwhelmed Caroline.

The interest she had in this woman also tormented her; she would have preferred it to be for a boy .....  
Life plays tricks on you sometimes......She wanted children but life without Caroline was not even conceivable...  
At night she woke up because of these dreams in which she was clearly making love to Caroline, always with this fear of being  
Rejected as she had often been since kindergarten because of her origins... She would wake up sweating and terrified ............  
It is true that she had to interrupt her contemplation sometimes because it seemed to her that Carol was looking for someone who was watching her  
Being discovered was something that terrorized her; what to say to her .........  
Only her friend Daniel knew about the beautiful stranger in the Bois de Boulogne. When it came to describing her  
"Brunette, blonde, redhead?"  
"Blonde"  
"Who does she look like? "  
"Romy Schneider and Caroline Cellier and Simone Signoret and a crazy class; men look at her and desire her... I see it"  
"How old?"  
"I don't care how old ...She lives - yes I followed her - in a beautiful building.... I'm in the gutter and she  
I'm in the gutter and she's in heaven... So I sum up beautiful to die rich how do you want  
-how do you want her to be interested in me? And if she is interested in me... will it be for one night? A one night stand?  
-Until you try, you won't know."  
She confided to him that it was the woman from the nightclub with whom it didn't go well.  
Only once she had gone to meet her to meet her and still smell her perfume; Tess had put on her hood and glasses...  
Of sunshine  
And Carol's scent was imprinted in her brain and heart; she would recognize it in a thousand ways.  
The worst was on Sunday night; Tess would go back to her little maid's room, which she shared with  
Daniel with memories and pain.  
Caroline, alone on a bench, stands out from the general optimism; she is as beautiful as she is sad; the sky seems to be reflected in her blue eyes, but it is a faded sky.  
Reflected in her blue eyes, but an extinguished sky. She came to the Bois to watch and hear the children  
Run and play, for she had none; she immersed herself in those cries and cries and laughter; they were  
The only sounds she liked to hear. She looked at them like one looks at a lost dream.  
The violent crisis of four weeks ago had not happened again. But nothing was simple and avoided thinking about the day before  
Another night spent drinking, forgetting, flirting and throwing away because no one really interested her. She had well  
Once again she had earned her nickname of ice queen. Men looked at her, women envied her but as  
An unattainable creature.  
Unattainable? Not at night anyway and not for women; the number of her conquests could not fill the sentimental void in her life.  
The sentimental void of his life." One day perhaps the grace will touch me"; but the world of the night is pitiless  
a world where everyone lies and plays a role like her. She feels little her black ideas invade her.  
The only thing that makes her smile and distract her is this young woman who has been spying on her for what?  
She didn't realize it right away, but some eyes were following her. Robert - her very discreet bodyguard  
bodyguard - had pointed out to her and pointed to a young woman  
So one Sunday she checked out the people who were walking around; there were many of them but she only looked after those who were alone and she did not see them.  
and she quickly spotted this graceful young woman with a ponytail and bangs  
In fact very beautiful and an unforgettable amber look. As she was often near a tree she called her little  
Sparrow. She was not unknown to her. She knew that it was the pretty Eurasian who had called her a bit loudly on Saturday  
Where she was already drunk before even starting her evening.  
This young woman posed a problem for her: her presence awakened Caroline, awakened things that she had buried  
To not relive them anymore; falling back into them made her anxious. But she had to admit to herself that the will to get away from her was only  
That sweet poison had, day after day, invaded her life. She thought of their exchange a little  
She thought of their lively exchange, of what she had dared to say to him.  
That she was there watching for her was an indication that she was not indifferent to her either  
She wanted those amber eyes, she wanted them in hers and more.

She had entered hell after the death of her father, into the cold after the death of Therese, into the darkness  
after Arnaud's death. Her heart and her body had been covered with ice so that she would no longer  
To suffer, to feel nothing, to live in indifference.  
It was necessary to flee from happiness for fear that it would run away....  
Many girls had been her one-night stands and each time the disillusionment, the disgust of herself blocked her  
And then this addiction to sex she had; fortunately she knew a website where you could choose  
The girl you wanted; a very confidential and expensive service. The girls were also very beautiful and only  
Dedicated to women, the high cost made it an elite service. In short, she was going to the whores.

It was supposed to be an evening like any other soulerie and drag and then this young woman arrives at the same time  
Strong and naive, those amber eyes, graceful and solid ....... I finally see again.... She looked at me and I felt seen  
And pierced in the heart and paralyzed.

She was in her thoughts when the rain began to fall and the sparrow to fly away.  
Everyone scattered and the children disappeared with their parents.  
Caroline went home cursing the rain that shortened the observation but not the tension.  
The young woman had supplanted the pleasure of seeing the children; it was a first.  
he has to appease this desire which possesses her to the point of hurting her, to get back in touch with this body that she doesn't know anymore  
She goes to the bathroom adjoining her room, undresses and takes a bath.  
And there she masturbates slowly, taking her time, thinking of this young woman who kisses her and takes her.  
It was a violent orgasm disturbing and without the shadow of Therese. It took him time to  
To take again "hell, what does it mean? ..... You found your master Caroline .... Now it is necessary to approach her.  
Now you have to approach her, seduce her and above all keep her"; and also to fight against her demons.  
Masturbating was a solution to relieve her but it did not take away the strange feeling of lack  
That she had known for a month every Sunday evening.  
She would ask Robert to follow her and find out his address .....

She was putting on her robe when her phone vibrated, it was Robert  
"Madam, it's the little .... She is downstairs, hidden -it's time I want to know her-.  
Go get her...gently. Bring her to me  
-well ma'am"  
Tess was surprised to see a gentleman approaching "Hello Miss, Me de Beauregard wants to see you  
-Why? Tess felt very silly  
-You've been watching her every Sunday for a month, I think she'd like to know why.  
Tess didn't know what to say and followed the man. She was afraid of a confrontation, but she wanted it.  
At the same time.  
Caroline smiled to herself; I'm finally going to see her up close.  
A handful of minutes later-Caroline took the opportunity to comb her hair and put on perfume, a clue- Robert came into the apartment with his wife.  
Robert came into the apartment with the young woman who had his arrogant and especially proud look  
Caroline stepped forward, "Thank you, you can leave us alone.  
Fine, Madam" Robert withdrew.  
Caroline stood in front of her; her heart was beating faster than usual, her breathing even slower and deeper.  
Damn, she thought, I'm as emotional as a schoolgirl.  
"So we'll see each other again?  
.......  
-What's your name?  
-Therese.......But I prefer Tess but you already know that."" What bright eyes she has!!! Tess thought.  
Caroline wavered; the blow was unexpected Her name is Therese??????  
"I don't like Therese; it sounds like an old school nun  
-Tess, it's pretty, even prettier, you already told me that? I had too much to drink that day, I don't remember," Caroline recovered.  
Caroline moved even closer and wrapped Tess's hair around her ear, "You're still young.  
How old are you? "  
"26 and you? "36 you look younger; you're very pretty and you don't know it" "You're beautiful Caroline and sometimes you forget it"  
"Sometimes I know it very well" murmured Caroline, avoiding Tess' deep gaze.  
Carol began, "We saw each other at the club, didn't we? It's coming back to me - you're lying, Caroline, she's been in your head since that night  
Painful-  
-yes  
-you were a little upset  
-it happens to me  
-of course"  
Caroline tightened her belt when she just wanted to strip and rape that mouth so close, and offered a drink  
"What would you like to drink?  
-a tea with milk  
-It works...so follow me"  
Caroline went to the kitchen, which was not open to the living room; it was made of wooden furniture and a huge piano  
cooking piano. A large table surrounded by benches occupied the center and Tess took her place there.  
Caroline placed the teapot, milk, sugar and two cups of water on the table and sat down in front of it:  
"Help yourself Tess and tell me about yourself...I'm listening.....Would you like to make yourself more comfortable?  
-No, I feel fine.  
-Do you? Did you run anyway? No?  
-Yes, a little.  
-Let's put it this way... a little... okay, I'm listening... I need to know everything about the woman who's been spying on me and following me every Sunday for a month."  
Caroline's smile was only on the outside; the tension was at its peak. What do I want to hear?  
Tess took a deep breath; she tried to put aside the turmoil she felt at being so close to Caroline, at her home.  
So close to Caroline, to be in her home, in front of her, in this apartment filled with this perfume  
Inhabited by this woman who occupied all her thoughts: what am I going to tell her? Not the truth...not possible...go  
"My name is Tess Sandor; I'm in my 7th year of medical school and I'm going to try to be a gynecologist.  
I'll tell you as much as I can .....  
My mother was born in a brothel to a Vietnamese woman who was already mixed and sold her to another brothel  
Her beauty made her a sought-after prostitute; she fell in love with a French mercenary of Hungarian origin  
and he kidnapped her from this brothel and brought her back to France where I was born; I was 17 years old when my father  
died on a mission in Central Africa -Tess looked down and sighed- We live in a small village  
In the Loire; being Asian in a French countryside not easy I suffered at school...".  
-Tess had to stop. - why did I say that? I put myself out there.....  
Caroline saw tears shining in Tess' eyes; she got up and sat down next to her and took her in her arms  
Tess pushed her away "I don't need pity ok" her amber eyes turned saffron. Caroline did not smile,  
Damn she's really proud.  
"The memory of those years was painful... excuse me I'm still on edge ....  
He left us some money; my mother had to work hard because she wanted me to study.  
I'm in general medicine; I'd like to specialize in gynecology but it costs...  
You see, you know your family, mine stops at my mom..."  
Caroline could feel Tess' pride and haughtiness, which hid deep intimate wounds. The desire to touch her  
The desire to touch her lost any sexual background; she just wanted to comfort her.  
-Do you get along with her?  
-Yes; I'm the spitting image of her..."  
Caroline was astonished by this story and said nothing.  
Tess was embarrassed but proud  
"You don't say anything.....are you shocked? That's what bourgeois are like, death doesn't shock them but sex does.  
I'm the daughter of a whore.... "She shouted.  
Caroline was indignant: "No, I'm not shocked by the origin of your parents, that's life and I know about prostitutes  
but that you were harassed at school leaves me speechless and your teachers didn't say anything? And your parents?  
-They didn't give a shit... My mother went to the parents of those bastards... When my father came back from his missions  
He used to fight every time and he used to threaten them.....But my mom lost her job in all the farms around here.  
...Of course when I grew up my stalkers wanted to sleep with me .....  
When you see the looks of the average French farm girl you can understand them."  
Tess' eyes were deep yellow and she clenched her fists  
"I'll come back for mom in a nice car and they'll all die  
with jealousy".  
Caroline could see the anger and sorrow running through Tess' body and she hugged her; she sponged her eyes  
Tess added, "They each taught me their own speciality. ...." She looked at Caroline who felt she was walking on eggshells;  
Tess looked at her...." I'm not sure you're ready to listen to me again.....I've never revealed myself like this...  
If I come to see you in the Wood it's not for nothing ....I've been thinking about you since we met at the Madam...  
And I couldn't stand a rejection...I'm telling you clearly; if I put myself in danger you are too  
In danger because I would leave ..... And I believe that neither of us is indifferent to the other .... I had to work  
I'd rather come and watch you ....So let's not get hurt .....  
Life will take care of it sooner or later.  
Caroline was stunned; everything that had been said was so intimate and so true.....  
Caroline took Tess' hand and caressed her cheek. My God, she thought, this young woman has pierced me; I am  
I'm totally transparent to her. She got up and sat down next to Tess; they turned so that they were facing each other  
Tess resumed her story. Caroline took hold of her hands.  
For each of her parents had taught her their specialty  
Her father had taught her all the techniques of hand-to-hand combat; he had told her "Tess, I know men  
A girl as beautiful as you must know how to defend herself."  
Kim Chi knew all about the pleasures of the flesh, men and women alike; not only was she stunningly beautiful, she was also  
but she was also particularly gifted in the pleasures of sex. She was very pragmatic; one day  
She taught her daughter all the techniques and all the caresses of love for men and women.  
After explaining everything to her, she took her daughter's hands -Tess, I explained all this to you because I want you to understand  
that it's all about technique. You know them now .... You know the gestures.  
Everything that comes after I can't teach you... This will allow you to distinguish between desire and love  
The desire without love without interest because easily appeased; the love is rarely appeased  
You will be able to sort out the wheat from the chaff.  
I have not yet put into practice my motherâ€™s teaching."  
Caroline remained silent. She had just been slapped in the face.....  
She was paralyzed by this pain that brought her back to her own. She saw these superb eyes  
Full of sorrow and anger that had been returned for so long..... Tess stopped crying "I'm sorry....I didn't mean it.  
I didn't mean to say that...you make me feel vulnerable and I can't handle it........I think I'll go home...I'm boring you  
With my stories."  
She stood up abruptly, as embarrassed by what she had said as by Caroline's lack of reaction.  
No," exclaimed Caroline, "it doesn't bother me and you're not going home. ..... I'm asking you as a favor not to go home  
Please stay...please stay" She stood up and took Tess's head and gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips.  
Tess stood dumbfounded for a moment-What did she kiss me-, she looked into Carol's eyes and kissed her back, just as soft  
"Of course I'm staying."

here was a pause.  
The two women looked at each other "Aren't you hungry?  
-If with all that happened .... I have not eaten since last night  
-Are you kidding? Go stale ..... I'm going to make some pasta with garlic and chilli ..... Do you mind if we both eat the garlic?  
-No, it's okay ..... Can I wash up? It would be good for me  
-Go to the bathroom .... You'll find pyjamas and a bathrobe in the wardrobe. You choose."  
Tess went into the bathroom, which she guessed was Caroline's; the sublime perfume was there and even more so the smell of Caroline herself.  
Caroline's own scent was wafting in. It was so many emotions and sensations that went through her; she was with Caroline  
What she had dreamed of since they met in a club; she didn't know what was going to happen but each step was a step  
More towards what she wanted....The unknown was after ? Love is tempting but dangerous and she was totally  
Novice in this regard.  
Everything that was happening was new and terribly sexy; she smiled T.S. Garp a memory from that book where the hero defined himself  
Thus; she was she TS Tess and especially Caroline.........  
"Ooh you fell asleep? ...it's ready  
-I'm coming  
-Didn't you get comfortable?  
-I don't know...but I could use some clean clothes....but I'm hungry."

She sat down at the large kitchen table; it was a delight for her to see Caroline moving around her  
without hiding, to notice that her bathrobe was gradually coming undone and that this had not escaped either Caroline  
nor to Tess.....  
The hostess laid out the pasta on the large table in hot plates with grated pecorino cheese.  
Grated pecorino ; she placed small plates garnished with Ardèche sausage and Jesus from Lyon and a dry white wine from the Cotes du Rhone  
And some bread. Caroline invited Tess to help herself; this light snack delighted them both... It was especially  
It was mostly Tess who devoured and Caroline who served, a good meal is always the start of something else, she thought.  
At that very moment Tess' phone rang for a text message; she consulted it.  
"Ah shit...that's not true...but what are we going to do?"  
Caroline worried, "What's going on?  
-Our landlord kicked our stuff out; we're two weeks late with the rent... we had to change  
The toilet at our expense...so this month" Tess stood up very nervously" I have to go.... sorry"  
"What are you going to do?  
-I don't know.......well if I do...we'll sleep in his old car in an alley.....2nd time  
-stay here  
-And I'll drop him Daniel? No way, he's like a brother to me.  
-Let me think about it... first I'll get dressed..."  
Caroline was not for nothing a big investor in real estate and majority shareholder in many  
Grand hotels. The building she occupied on the top floor was located at the back of the Ritz and was connected to it  
By the common garden but for private use. It was her favorite hotel and she knew it like the back of her hand.  
She called the manager and asked him to make the two rooms on the top floor available for her.  
same floor as 645.  
Caroline put on a pair of jeans and a thick wool sweater and turned to Tess "Call Daniel and ask him where he is.  
I'll ask Robert to go get him."  
Tess called Daniel with a sense of loss .... "Say a gentleman will come and get you.... Where are you?...coffee time  
Rue Mansard in the 16th ok....don't worry we are saved..... Wait, I'll tell Caroline where to pick you up.  
Caroline called Robert and told him where Daniel was; he had to bring him to the service door.  
She hung up "Come on Tess......we'll go together....dis you stay with me? Doesn't that change anything?  
-No, it doesn't. I'll stay with you.  
T


	4. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly is better than quickly

They crossed the park shared by the two buildings; Caroline opened a door with her pass and she took Tess to the kitchen.

"Hello everyone.  
All the staff answered her, but as they were in the middle of a firefight, no one raised their heads  
Only the chef came forward and greeted Caroline  
"Good morning Madam  
-Hello Pierre.... Could you prepare 2 lemon tarts and some crème brûlées for me?  
-Well, it will be done.  
-Thank you."  
She took Tess' hand  
"We're going to the service door".  
They walked through the huge kitchen where about fifty people were working.  
Catherine pulled open the heavy service door and opened the airlock; Robert and Daniel were already there.  
Daniel took Tess by the shoulders: "We're going to have a room at the Ritz...is this a joke?  
"No, Dany, first I'll introduce you to Mme de Beauregard.  
Dany remained dumbfounded and did not answer immediately  
Dany, can you hear me," insisted Tess, "can you hear me?  
-Yes, but I am captivated by your beauty, which I appreciate even if I am gay.  
Tess, didn't you tell me that she was deadly beautiful? Daniel Lemercier at your service."  
Caroline stepped forward, "Call me Caroline ....." and held out her hand.  
"So Tess told him about me?  
"It's like my brother and it's the truth," said Tess, barely blushing and looking into Caroline's eyes.  
Into Caroline's.  
"Ok .....bon, but Caroline repressed a giggle of joy, we'll talk seriously.  
First, Robert, you can leave tomorrow.  
See you tomorrow, ma'am.  
Dany and Tess took their things and Caroline took them to the service elevator that took them to the top floor.  
Service elevator that took them to the top floor that belonged to her. The floor where  
Room 645 was located.  
Once they arrived on the floor, she directed them to the rooms she had prepared.  
They were spacious and there was also a large table and an office chair.  
"These two rooms are for you... It is clear that you can stay there as long as you want.  
-Thank you for your generous offer .... We were really in trouble...  
-Don't worry... I support organizations that help students who can't get by  
-Really?," Tess will ask.  
-Yes.... The two rooms are on the same floor, 111 and 112; I had them put in a desk and chair.  
and 2 PCs. In the closets there are towels, gloves and bathrobes.  
when you are hungry you dial 1222 and you order what you like

Dany couldn't hide her satisfaction and put her things down; Tess put hers in her room  
And sat down in front of the computer "we're going to be great for studying" Caroline approached and put her hand on Tess' shoulder  
.. Time suspended its flight: the grey-blue eyes sparkled, the amber eyes became saffron.   
They wrapped themselves in their gaze; nothing existed anymore.

"Hum ...." They jumped.... It was Daniel.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you..... You seemed so out of time in the middle of a connection... A knight  
Devoted to his lady ...."  
They both laughed.  
"I think we can leave you alone because I think the lady wants her knight in shining armor to join her in her dungeon.   
Caroline winked at Tess and saw those dear dimples she already loved so much.  
"Tess I have a word to say to my maid who is in charge of the floor....I'll be waiting for you at the elevator in 10 minutes."  
She left the room and called Josiane apologizing for the late hour.

Tess and Daniel jumped for joy as the horizon looked brighter.  
Daniel turned to Tess:  
"Say, you like women.  
-No.....She's messing with my head, I've got weird things in my stomach and I just want  
Only one thing is that she jumps on me.  
-Let's be pragmatic, in fact you love a woman .... This woman; what you describe is a love at first sight  
-NO  
-OH.....Si  
-I say no because I can't say that it was lightning, it was creeping yes that's the word creeping I  
I'm bewitched I must say  
-You know she's more than beautiful and you and she are amazing; you know you've changed Tess...  
-Not in such a short time though  
-That's love  
-Shut up! Don't shout it from the rooftops ..... Don't forget you're on 1222 and you're ordering  
-okay say you join her?   
-Yes I want to sleep  
-ahah sleep my eye...  
-I don't want it to go too fast.... I don't want to miss anything  
-I don't want to miss anything...oops...see you tomorrow then?  
-see you tomorrow Dany and good night  
-Try to sleep.....finally when I say sleep  
-Dany curls there".  
And Tess ran to the elevator where Caroline was waiting.  
They went all the way back, not forgetting to go to the kitchen to get the pastries  
ordered by Caroline. Tess admired the ease and naturalness with which she gave her orders and greeted  
staff; she only seemed more attractive than ever and was sometimes amazed that such a woman  
She also had to admit that everyone stared at them with amazement, especially when they arrived  
Because the two of them were the center of attention.

Tess took the time to look around the apartment while Caroline arranged the desserts on the kitchen table.  
There were parquet floors everywhere, clay walls in shades of red, yellow and brown, and thick rugs;  
It had nothing to do with the luxurious and refined decoration of the hotel and the building, but it was so welcoming  
And so comfortable......like Caroline so sophisticated from the outside and finally so nice and pleasant,  
But still terribly sexy no matter what she did.....  
"Well," said Caroline, "let's get back to the beginning ..... Have you finished eating?  
-Can I have a lemon pie?  
-Sure and then you go to the bathroom?  
-Yes  
-.... If there are no essentials, you can ask me, right?  
-yes....oh it's good the pie ...it's divine...., "Tess put the pieces in the oven one after the other  
Caroline reached over and gently removed a piece of dough that was still clinging to the corners of Tess' lips.  
Tess' lips "You eat like a savage  
-But I'm wild," suggested Tess, "you know that" and she took a spoon and dipped it into the crème brûlée  
-Eat, I tell you; the savage orders you to eat...or she'll eat you  
-I'd like that" said Caroline with a look full of innuendo.  
Tess put the spoon down, "oh oh... Well, I'm going to wash up..." Caroline saw her walk away, "I'm going to wash up...".

Caroline saw her walk away, smiled and cleared the table while enjoying her vanilla bourbon crème brûlée.  
Tess found herself in the bathroom and washed herself. She respected the ritual she had always enjoyed:  
First wash herself thoroughly with soap in the sink and then rinse only in the shower without getting her hair wet because she hated it.  
She hated it; since she was studying in Paris, she had missed one thing: that her back was soapy.  
She missed one thing very much: that her back was soaped. She then remembers how her mother used to take care of her toilet and  
and soaped her back long and gently.  
She had to ask her:

Tess pokes her head through the bathroom door "Say Caroline, can I ask you something?  
Carol puts her glass back down: "Yes, what do you want?  
-Come on."  
Carol went into the bathroom; her heart was beating too fast and her breath was too deep... Since Tess had come home  
In her life she had to restrain herself always.  
She had to restrain her impulses; she wants her.  
Caroline entered the bathroom as Tess stood at the sink naked. She froze in her mind the enchanting  
vision of this delicately drawn body with slightly olive skin; Tess had crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts.  
Her chest: "Could you soap my back? It's a place I don't know how to reach; my mom used to do it to me...I  
I miss it...  
-Yes, but you can wash yourself in the shower   
-No, I don't like it; there's water in the sink, soap and a glove.  
Caroline took the glove, soaped it up and rubbed Tess's back gently; she did it slowly; it was a moment out of time  
She felt how suspended and unique this moment was; it was the first time she had done it and she was in  
A second state. The eroticism was obvious because she was not rubbing Tess' back; she was caressing it. Her hand went from the shoulders to the lower  
back; in doing so she placed her lips in the hollow of the shoulder blades. She saw how hard and deep Tess was breathing  
She could feel the goose bumps on Tess' skin and was in the same state,  
such a state of fullness and contentment; she was being served and there she was serving; she felt the pleasure of serving someone  
desired; it was a first time.  
Time stood still......

Tess smiled in the mirror and caught his gaze, "Now I must shine like a new penny... thank you".

Caroline threw the glove into the sink and placed a kiss on the hollow of her shoulder; Tess bent down to pick up her bath towel and cover herself with it.  
"I'm rinsing... I'm coming. Say I do not take you for my mom  
\- And I don't think you're my daughter. ...... I'll change and we'll have a drink.  
Ok"  
Caroline returned to her room; she made herself comfortable in her large night shirt and prepared her bed; she would sleep  
Tonight with Tess. What had happened in the bathroom had been an experience she had relished.  
How could she have enjoyed such a simple gesture? She was almost wavering before the young woman.  
She had reached a state of plenitude and appeasement unknown to her; with Therese everything was degradation, humiliation  
With at the end a feeling of loss and contempt and self degradation. Why did I spend time rolling in   
This mire?.... To punish you of course.

Tess came out of the bathroom dressed in black and white pajamas  
"Ah, this one suits you well... come and sit down, I'll give you a taste of a wine I love, Pachrenc du Vic Bilh moelleux  
Careful, 14 degrees..., Caroline put a crème brûlée in front of Tess and a glass half filled with a wine  
Golden wheat color, a spoonful of cream and a swig of wine... go ahead..."  
Tess complied "Oh it's the baby Jesus in velvet panties... it's good" She couldn't help but look  
into the eyes of her beautiful.  
Caroline was amused by Tess's contentment, but the regret of lost years crossed her heart; Tess noticed  
Tess immediately noticed her change in mood.  
"Hey Caroline are you okay?"  
Silence  
Tess took her by the hand "What's going on?"  
Silence "Still my silence, thought Caroline,"  
Tess' amber eyes questioned her, so she took Caroline in her arms and put her head in the indentation of her pajamas.  
of her pajamas. Caroline took in Tess' scent and kissed her neck and gently on the lips.  
"You are so pretty, Tess, so graceful and so strong.  
"You are so beautiful and fragile Caroline .... I only saw you in that box".  
Each one pierced the other's eyes - I'm reliving, Caroline thought, I'm reliving -  
Tess spoke softly, "You know, it's the first time I've been to a place like this; Gene told me  
Who you were and what you were.  
"Ah! What do you mean?"   
"A member of the slayer gang .... But the nicest and most beautiful .... I confirm"  
"Ah yes the gang... Anyway I liked the way you put Anne off... She is not used to it..."  
"She has the arrogance of rich people... I'm not saying that for you... But I don't frame her at all; she saw it in my eyes  
... you know...... like .....Gene described you talking about the movie Carol with Blanchett"  
"I'll tell you that this gang is not my friends, but my obliged ones. ..... Without me and my money they are nothing"  
"What was this movie about?" Tess was disconcerted but did not show it  
" about love between 2 women with Blanchett and Rooney Mara".  
"Oh.." Tess looked down  
"So you haven't seen it?"  
"I don't even know these actresses; you know between my work my studies and my odd jobs no time to  
Spend on leisure activities.... And then a movie ticket is expensive.  
Caroline got up and took his hand  
"Come on; let's go look at my computer - She had bought the film - .... We'll see if I look like Blanchett according to  
You? Here's a look. Please don't be too hard  
-How would I know?"  
Tess asked, "Ah the blonde is Blanchett? "and looked alternately at the screen and Caroline "Yes she is beautiful ....  
A little angular a modern beauty little breasts little hip......" Her amber eyes looked into the gray-blue ones   
"You are more beautiful, you are softer, you are all curves, she is all angles.  
You remind me of Caroline Cellier, of Romy Schneider; in high school the film "The Year of the Jellyfish" had been shown at the film club.  
And her seduction had struck me at the time, her character so beautiful filled with cracks had upset me.  
And Romy the old gun, the carefree passer-by".

Tess added, "But having watched you for a long time in the woods, Romy definitely has her beauty and her fragility.  
Caroline had remained silent; she sees me "Stop, you're going to make me blush ...... Caroline Cellier Romy is too much  
Say you have a sharp and knowing look; you know about women..."  
Tess stammered "no, I just look; I've often been reproached for it .... I'm not attracted to women  
In general..."  
\- Oh It only takes one- Caroline wished; smiling "and in particular?"  
"What do you think?" said Tess, running her hands through Caroline's hair and placing kisses from forehead to chin.  
"Something happened between us," she continued, "It's never happened to me before, no guy has ever done that to me.  
Never did that to me, never made me feel that way; when you grabbed me a wave... I don't know."  
She knew then that the little sparrow had more courage than the ice queen.  
"What audacity" thought Caroline who took Tess' hand "I feel the  
I feel the same way you do, but it's already happened to me and it was a painful experience.  
Caroline observed the pretty, angular face, the large, lost amber eyes and the dimples that were deepening  
With a compassionate smile, Tess took her hand. They sat down on the deep sofa in front of the computer.  
"Tell me Caroline" and Tess squeezed her hand even tighter. Caroline wanted to enjoy the moment and  
Reluctantly entered a subject she wanted so badly to erase.  
-Her name was Therese, I was 20 years old, it lasted two years of pleasure and suffering.  
By calling me a pervert, a nutcase. She cheated on me with all the guys and did it openly by taunting me.  
She gave me to her lover who forced me in front of her, she drank so much that she killed herself in a car accident, alone  
..........Tess kissed her hand, devouring it   
eyes "I got married very quickly and ....Arnaud killed himself while rafting ... Everyone who  
My father is too painful....  
-non Caroline someone who drinks too much will end up killing himself at some point; someone who likes to take  
Risks incur the accident..... I work in the biggest emergency service in France; I've already seen everything you can imagine and more."  
"yes but" "no Caroline, Thérèse and Arnaud had risky behaviors that they paid for in cash that's all"  
Carole was subjugated; in a few words Tess had swept away her guilt  
The 2 young women savored these moments together. "Here everything is different, Caroline thought, in a club I provoke I kiss I take I throw; now I wait and I look at her and I imagine love with her".  
"Caroline your father? Is he still alive?  
-No, he died a little because of me  
-Explain yourself, if you want to of course, Tess looks at her with empathy  
-I was 8 years old; one night I was riding my bike on a quiet street and my parents yelled at me to go home.  
But I liked riding my bike and I disobeyed them  
-at 8 years old we disobey  
-my father came to pick me up and I ran away.   
He saved me and he died when he was hit by the driver  
So I killed my father by my unconsciousness...  
So those who love me die ....."  
Tess got up from the bench and put her hands on Caroline's shoulders "you can't talk like that ......you were 8  
you were 8 years old... you're sad of course... but not responsible not guilty ..... the driver is guilty not you  
Do you have your mother?   
-Yes, but I don't see her anymore.  
-why  
-she rejoiced at Therese's death ..... she used to pick me up drunk, drugged...I insulted her  
-this woman was destroying you .... normal reaction, no? We only have one mother ......  
-And yours?  
-She's more beautiful than me and I'm crazy about her.......I haven't seen her in 6 months...  
No means, no time...  
"What do you want to do now Tess?  
-I'm tired of all this emotion and I have 48 hours of guard duty ahead of me. Can I sleep with you?  
-Yes  
-I know it's early .... I'd like to sleep now ...... I'm sorry .... I don't want to sleep when you're here  
But now I'm able to snooze on the spot ...."  
Caroline got up suddenly and took Tess towards her room with its clay walls and oiled oak floor   
as in the whole apartment.  
But her window was a gigantic bull's eye; it was as if she were sleeping on the roofs of Paris.  
Tess was fascinated "How beautiful !!!!!!v...... it goes well with the 8th wonder of the world   
-The 8th?  
-Yes ..... You of course  
-flatteuse.... Come on!"  
Caroline opened the bed and Tess slipped into it... How different from the austere bed with the bad mattress in her room at  
Maid's room... Comfort gripped her and she fell asleep as soon as she lay down.  
Caroline whispered to her, "I'll come later...Go to sleep, honey." A deep breath answered her.  
She went into the kitchen to drink a glass of white wine. She joined Tess; she took the time to look at her  
At her ease; it is true that she had something of Therese but prettier and softer and especially kindness  
And tenderness.   
Her mind took her back years before; what was it like with Therese?  
Then she remembered.  
His affair with Therese had been a hell and a paradise, a joy and a suffering.  
opened the abysses in which she had thrown herself with passion; Thérèse dared everything, nothing stopped her especially  
Not Caroline's tears. She remembered the times when Therese would take her and stop and ask her:  
"should I stop?"  
"no"  
"do you want me?  
"yes"  
"well I don't"  
And she would withdraw.  
Therese forced her to watch when she slept with men and to do the same;  
Caroline didn't want to and was forced under the eyes of Thérèse who laughed.  
Therese was a facade: beautiful on the outside, on the inside it was only corruption, cruelty and cynicism.  
She would break up with Caroline and start again when she felt that Caroline was drifting away; she wanted to  
She wanted to control everything. She drank a lot, drove fast and killed herself. This was a relief to those around her.  
Caroline knew that it was a passion whose only outcome was death. Or oblivion.  
Then she met Arnaud who was gay and hid it, but she married him; she served as a cover and it suited her well.  
Arnaud liked to live dangerously and died during a rafting competition. She then lost especially  
a friend  
After all that and to protect herself and because she knew that love was a trap she became a queen of the night  
In the milieu she was called the ice queen because she hit on, she took, she fucked and she threw away; she never  
never came. She had come so close to Eros and Thanatos that everything was blocked. Her one-night stands were held  
In a big hotel where she had a room at home, her fuck-in-the-city. She was not far from acting like Therese.  
And fortunately there was this incredible encounter, a glimmer in the night Tess.....  
She slipped into sleep gently and peacefully.  
-The next morning Caroline woke up; Tess had spooned against her and she could feel her breasts pressed  
against her loins. She took her hand and Tess turned around "Good morning Carole, did you sleep well?  
Yes, it's been a long time since I've slept so well...and you?  
Me too".  
Caroline got on her back and pulled Tess against her  
"We were good, weren't we?  
-Last night I was exhausted. Tess nuzzled Caroline's neck "How nice you smell and how good you are!  
Always this fantastic perfume ....... You know that it's the one that allowed me to find you ..... A month ago as I was running  
In the woods I smelled it, so I looked around and saw you on the bench...."  
While speaking Tess had straightened up and she began to look at Caroline very intensely "Kiss me Tess".  
It was a demanding kiss that inflamed Caroline; a heavy desire, a desire for more. Tess realized  
that she could not continue; she had to revise. She whispered, "Tonight, anything you want...but  
Now I'm going to wash up, have breakfast and study, okay?  
-You're a real little devil..... You turn me on and then you go away....  
-I swear tonight you're going." And Tess gently kissed Caroline's forehead.  
They got up; Tess went into the bathroom "Say, Caroline, you don't have any jeans and a clean sweater; my clothes are at Daniel's.  
clothes are at Daniel's.  
-I'll get you that....coffee or tea?  
-Tea with milk.  
-To eat?  
\- croissants jam hard-boiled eggs baguette and cheese and juice  
orange juice, salted butter and tea with milk  
-Are you serious?  
-I'm hungry....  
-Well, I'm ordering from 1222".

Caroline had never been so happy in her life; Tess was bringing life into a comfortable apartment, but it was  
It was turned off because no one had liked it...until now. She could hear the water running in the shower; she was  
Rinsing, she thought. Caroline poked her head into the bathroom, "What about your back? Here are some jeans and a sweater  
-If you wash my back I'll break down, so...not my back in the morning, okay?  
-oki doggi"  
Tess picked up the clothes and buried herself in them -She'll be against me all day-.  
I think I'll count the hours, Caroline thought about her schedule for the day, especially since she had to check the counts  
from Anne at the various hotels and establishments to which she had given her free access.  
Tess came out of the bathroom naked, her hair in a mess, and approached the pretty blonde who was setting the table; she returned to Caroline and ran her hand through her hair.  
Caroline and put her hand on her neck for a greedy kiss. Their two bodies spoke and answered each other but  
Tess broke the agreement "No and I won't kiss you again before I leave .....  
-You said it, my little one" said Caroline, roughly combing the auburn hair with her long fingers and varnished nails.   
Tess ran into the bathroom to get dressed and quickly slipped a scarf that was full of Caroline's scent into her sweater.   
Caroline's scent.  
A faint ringing sounded; it was the freight elevator bringing breakfast....  
Tess rushed over and made a spell of orange juice and boiled eggs with buttered baguette; they did not speak to each other  
Caroline was already preparing herself for Tess's departure and the lack of food.  
Which was already beginning .... How did it happen so quickly? From darkness to light, from lifelessness to life and, soon,  
From cold to warm. Tess, after devouring and seeming not to notice that Caroline was not eating, went to wash her  
Teeth.  
Then she approached Caroline, "Honey, I'll be there around 8:00  
-but it's 9 o'clock  
-you have no idea how much work I have to review .... Don't come during the day, I'm always in a bad mood when I study.  
mood when I study..... I stop for lunch around noon......so 8pm ok?.... And don't let yourself starve ok?  
-Don't worry."  
Caroline kissed her on the forehead and gave her the key to open the hotel side service door.  
The elevator took Tess to a long day; she put the scarf around her neck.


	5. Il suffit d’attendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hollow waiting but what a pleasure  
> when it happens

Working was the only way for Caroline to keep her mind occupied, especially since Hurricane Tess, a tropical and hot hurricane.  
The little that had happened implied that the rest would be fascinating. She was looking forward to it and not too much either.  
She had known this period of waiting, but here everything was different, full of contradictions: not wanting to wish  
not wishing hoping and not hoping.  
Should she commit herself or not? Her little sparrow had pierced her through and through .... The danger had returned to her life  
But hope accompanied her and that was new.

Caroline had breakfast of croissants and jams and two espressos, and went to the bathroom. She looked in vain for the scarf she liked to put away and did not find it; it intrigued her... It had been there this morning  
Before Tess left...And it's not there anymore....Check for error ....Elle didn't ask herself any more questions.  
She smiled; Tess was a real piece of work, a little rascal.  
She went to the hotel via the common garden from where she joined her offices. Her long-time secretary, Cecile, greeted her.  
"Hello Cécile, would you please give me the restaurant's accounts and a snapshot of the balance sheet  
-Yes, ma'am".  
Caroline was very surprised to see how much money the restaurant was losing... Yet it was full and  
We were turning people away at lunch and dinner...  
The prices were very high and the kitchen was at the cutting edge of innovation to flatter a very rich and jaded clientele.  
She called the kitchen "Hello Pierre  
-Hello Madame  
-Are all the tables reserved?  
-Yes  
-Is there any tampering?  
-No, everything is paid for except Mrs. Lescure.  
-Anne? We agree that she does not pay?  
-She comes with tables of 10 and orders the most expensive wines and dishes almost every night.  
It's not tenable anymore  
-What? Well, there's the problem. ........  
-Yeah, but she's your friend...  
-I'm good but I'm not stupid... When is her next reservation?  
-Tomorrow night.  
-I'll contact her...Have a nice day Pierre"  
She called Cécile "Get me also all the statements of the restaurants and hotels where Mrs. Lescure has free access thanks".  
t was necessary that she occupied herself to fill the absence of Tess if not she would not stop thinking about it; her sex remembered to her  
Without stopping, her mouth was thirsty, her belly was digging... She had the feeling to be a satyr who only wanted  
Lust and debauchery; smells and sounds had a different resonance; she felt as if she was in rut,  
She felt alive..........

Tess, having arrived on the floor, went to Daniel who was already working  
"Hi Coco  
-Good morning my darling ....... A hell of a night?  
-I slept Coco. I told you so... But tonight...  
-Darling, darling, are we going to have fun then?  
-Yes .....bon I start my revisions ... I leave my door open  
-Hey, what's with the scarf .....  
-She doesn't know ..... I took it from her bathroom  
-Oh and you have a fetish ..........  
-Let it go, you're heavy...  
-no, just imaginative... I'm going to go".  
Daniel got up "are those beautiful eyes yours?  
-No, it's for the passerby who's passing by .... and who's passing by again".  
They burst out laughing.  
She went into her room and started to revise her TP. It was 9:30 a.m. and she had to draw.

In her office, Caroline was stunned and furious; Anne was spending without counting the cost,  
She went from one hotel to another, invited people; she was abusing her money, even though she was the twin sister of the same family.  
Since she was Therese's twin sister, Caroline had given her permission to live  
And to eat in her hotels.... But there was obvious abuse... She called Robert and handed him a paper  
"Hello Madam  
-Hello Robert, you will want to go to these hotels and restaurants to collect  
All possible information on Anne Lescure and her consumption habits.  
You will report back to me within a week.  
-Well, I'll send my assistants with whom I will share this investigation  
-perfect ...Make me a report as soon as possible ...good day  
-Good day ma'am".

She looked at the reports of the student associations she worked with  
And made transfers for the requested amounts with an added plus.  
She also daydreamed a lot, imagining the night that was to come.... Finally....  
Around 4 pm she went down to the tea-room of the Ritz and ordered a tea and a raspberry millefeuille.  
The sun was shining and she decided to go for a walk in the woods and she took advantage of the spring sun.  
dreaming of her favorite Eurasian.  
In the wood was a restaurant where she had his habits, she had removed from the list given to Robert  
Because she wanted to take care of it personally.  
When she arrived, the owner paid his respects; she asked him for the bill of Mrs. Lescure and was amazed by the amount,  
She asked for explanations "But it's Mrs. Anne; she comes with tables of 10 people...  
-What? She could come but alone... It had been worked out... Well, that's fine, I'll pay.  
The boss was relieved and Caroline added, "Of course this facility is over... I'm taking it away from her; do you take note?"  
The boss nodded.  
Caroline did not return immediately; the weather was mild and the night air was pleasant.  
She heard the conversations and realized that she was returning to the world of the living in expectation  
of those caresses that she had missed for a long time; she even had to repress the tears that had come to her  
From this lack for years; she was praised so much for her beauty and she forgot the human being who was  
Concealed in it.  
Tess saw it.......  
She realized that she had forgotten her bag on the bench and hurried to look for it.

She wanted to wipe out the past.  
What she put up with yesterday, today she didn't want it anymore. In fact it was since the meeting with Tess; she didn't want to put up with it anymore.  
Tess; she no longer wanted to put up with things that had become shameful and unbearable for her.  
What had happened four weeks ago, which she had already experienced, appeared to her to be the trigger  
Anne was Therese number 2 and had to be removed.  
Her unjustified arrogance was painful.  
But it was necessary to consolidate what she felt for a pretty Eurasian girl with amber eyes.

Caroline was smiling so much that some passers-by thought it was directed at them. She had to  
to hurry up and get to her home; a woman definitely couldn't walk around  
Alone without being approached or solicited in an insistent and heavy way. But she felt followed....  
Tess was stretching; 6:30 p.m. another 1.5 hours of work. With the quiet on this floor she had  
Progressed and could stop earlier. She stood up and put her nose in the scarf that had not left her.  
She decided to stop right then and there and see Caroline, who she missed so much, sooner.  
"Hi Coco, how are you doing?  
-At this rate in 4 days it's done .... I have a date  
-I hope?  
-We'll have to see...I'd like to  
-Kisses my Coco ...I'm going to join my hen....I'm going to surprise her..."

She called Caroline's internal number, which did not answer. Damn, where to go to look for her?  
She went down to the hotel reception; the concierge told her that Mme de Beauregard had gone to the Bois and pointed out the  
and he showed her the route she always took. She asked him to have a security man  
to take the same route.  
She was dressed lightly but the weather was still mild, but it was getting dark and it was  
Between dog and wolf. She walked quickly because she was anxious to see her but still no Caroline.

Caroline walked quickly; the wood was getting darker and filled with dangerous fauna looking for  
pleasure, whether it was paid for or not. She was burdened with reproaches when she saw a long-haired figure in the distance that she  
Hair that she recognized.

Tess was almost running when she finally saw Caroline followed by two shadows; she sprinted hard and  
She sprinted at full speed and stepped between them and Caroline.  
"Is everything all right? she asked, and at the same time she looked around inquisitively.  
The shadows went away.  
-I'm glad you're here, and I found my scarf," she smiled at Tess with a look backstage.  
They each felt the lack of the other.  
A car with the hotel sign was waiting for them and took them back to Caroline's building.  
During the very short drive, Tess took Caroline's hands and kissed them.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you ....  
-My darling, my little sparrow" and Caroline kissed her forehead.

Never in her life had Caroline felt so strongly that she was protected, except perhaps from her mother,   
to whom she had not spoken for so long, because, finally, she had tried to  
protect her, to prevent Thérèse from coming; but Caroline was running away.  
She had asked the police to intervene... but Caroline was of age.  
She had Thérèse followed and proved to her daughter that Thérèse was deceiving her; she only obtained her daughter's departure.  
She had rejoiced in her death and Caroline was no longer speaking to her.  
How could I have been so stupid? I knew that Therese was manipulative and self-interested, but when she put her hands on her shoulders, nothing happened.  
hands on her shoulders nothing else existed.......

Tess felt like the queen of the world; she loved nothing more than to protect and cherish as she did  
For her mom...doing it for her love was a natural and filled her with pride.... She wanted more than anything  
Caroline against and within her. As soon as she entered the building, Tess took Caroline in her arms and pushed her gently against the door.  
against the door "Don't ever do that to me again ...... I saw two shadows behind you .... The only idea that they were touching you against your will...that you were in a state of fear.  
Your will...that you were afraid ..... would have made me go off the deep end... I'm a black belt in judo...I would have broken them  
-Honey..... don't worry ...... I was thinking about you too much in the park on that night that was coming..... I desire you like I  
Tess took his mouth and it was desires and waves that met.  
Tess whispered to him "This is the first time and I want to take my time in your room, in your bed"  
"You are the master of the game."

They arrived at the apartment.  
"What do you want to eat? I'm going to order meat or fish?  
"Whatever, I'm hungry".  
"Well then".  
Caroline ordered a plate of smoked salmon with rye bread, fresh cream and lemon  
as well as a plate of sautéed vegetables with herbs and sugar pie and a plate of fruit and  
A Pouilly.

"Make yourself comfortable; do you want to put on some music? ..In the fridge there are drinks"

Tess sat down on the big couch after taking a Perrier from the fridge.  
Caroline began, "How's your studying going?  
-Better than I expected... we're in a comfort we've never known before.... We can eat and good things  
No hamburgers no cookies no pizza no chips all that food invented to make people  
Eat fast and get back to work fast..... We had a steak, I had a tartar; we hadn't eaten like that in eight months.  
For 8 months...Can you believe it? We know the dark side of Paris, far from the glitter and luxury that you know  
You.  
-I'm sorry  
-You don't have to be sorry, it's a hard life for the weak..... And then..I don't want to talk about it..  
Now we eat and we devote ourselves to each other".  
They went to get the snack from the lift and sat down opposite each other.  
Once again it was Tess who devoured the food, for her appetite knew no bounds; Caroline was fascinated and didn't miss a thing.  
Caroline was fascinated and didn't miss a single morsel:  
"You do this for everything?  
-What do you mean?  
-Devouring like this  
-Always.......Mother has always been impressed by this  
-She means a lot to you?  
-That's nothing to say ....... Do you have any more of this sweet wine? I'd like a glass.

Caroline got up and poured it; Tess took a sip and looked at Caroline  
"Tess, you can call me Carol; since my mother gave me her name, well, to distinguish us  
I'm called Carole  
-Like the movie."  
Carole took Tess's hand and made her get up from the bench.


	6. Je vais et viens entre tes reins et je me retienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> know thyself and assume
> 
> no limit in love in the respect of the other

Carole then kissed her on the neck and all over her face; she gently bit her lips.  
Tess liquefied on the spot.  
"This perfume so good so rare so intense; there is softness and heat at the same time of the passion it is what?  
-Nahema by Guerlain, a juice made for Catherine Deneuve; few people know it. Inspired also by Ravel's bolero with its haunting and bewitching rhythm  
-This perfume is you and you are more beautiful than Deneuve; I understand why it suits you so well  
And why it marks me so much.  
-You give me many compliments  
-You deserve them".  
Tess was eating Carole with her eyes; she passed her hands on the back of her neck and kissed her long and  
gently.  
Tess was attentive to the upheavals that woke her body; her heart beat so fast that it stopped beating; she felt elsewhere  
And she feels in a bubble of voluptuousness and expectation; they go towards the zone of shade of the apartment.  
Halfway to what she knows to be the bedroom, the only lighted room, she turns to Carole  
"Undress you, I want to see you"  
Carole is surprised but she takes off her tshirt and her jeans; her arms are raised and Tess looks at her.... She admires the drawing of the shoulders, the fullness of the breasts, the roundness of the belly, the mount of Venus... She wants to look before touching, she wants to touch before caressing, she wants to feel before tasting.  
Then she walks her hands in effleurement on the back the belly the breasts of Carole, who wonders how she still holds on the legs. She finishes undressing, puts herself on her knees; she feels the smell  
And the velvety of Carole's belly; she puts her head there. Time stops.  
"I want to look at you and feel you ..... You are so beautiful ..... You have revealed to me a world that I did not suspect ......... Looking at you is a joy and a suffering.  
-A suffering?  
-Yes, because I don't know if I can express now all that you provoke in me; if I won't lose you one day, then yes, a joy and a suffering. I want to look at you before touching you, to touch you before caressing you, to feel you before tasting you".  
Carole did not know how to react to such compliments; so, with her heart beating, she leaned towards Tess  
And pulled her towards her; the kiss started light and ended like a bite. Then Tess moved away and resumed  
Her contemplation of Carole who did not let her out of her sight  
To Carole's surprise, Tess took her in her arms and carried her to the bed, like a preamble to a wedding night. She placed herself on top of her and kissed her deeply, slowly, intensely.  
All her doors all her ways. Her chest, her belly, her sex opened with each stroke of Tess' tongue.  
She was determined to make up for lost time; her lover's mouth descended to her full and swollen breasts, sucking on them  
The hardened nipples; but Carole took her back to her to kiss her, she had been hungry for so long ....... The pleasure  
Had deserted her life and her bed. She wanted Tess's hands and mouth as soon as she had seen her ......  
Tess looked at her:  
"Do you like me to kiss you with my tongue.  
Yes" Carole's heart went crescendo  
Tess goes down to her breasts  
"Do you like it when I fondle your breasts?  
Yes"  
Carole's chest heaved harder  
"Do you like it when I pinch your nipple?  
Yes"  
Carol's belly deepened  
"Does my hand have to go down?  
Yes"  
"I like the roundness of your mount I have never touched a woman but you ...you ...I want you since we met  
Guide me; tell me what you want  
Yes .... Caress me".  
Carol was trembling and feeling more and more bitchy........  
Tess spread her large lips and made her fingers travel in the warm wet folds; she caressed very gently  
"You like what I'm doing? Me too" She plays with the hood and goes gently and whispers in Carol's ear  
"You know you smell good....The more I caress you, the more I want you" Tess' fingers were taking her to a world  
Known only with Therese but she already knew that it would have nothing to do  
Carole's hips accompanied and anticipated the rhythm of Tess's fingers as she watched as much as she could and recorded everything; she tried to keep her control. But Carole's mouth, the smell of her body invaded her senses;  
"Take me angel; I want you fuck me....I want to feel you inside me"  
Tess stoops down spreads Carole's legs and runs her tongue up her sex and sucks on the swollen clit; she does what she feels like; she has never felt so good and so much herself; greedily she drinks Carole then  
She slips two fingers there; Carole pulls her towards it and passed the hand in her hair.  
"tell me you like me  
-I like you Carole..... "Yes, she likes her very much; Tess felt an unknown pleasure in making love to this woman:  
She was connecting to a state that she recognized without ever having known it; it is far from everything she imagined  
She feels like she is connecting to life; the deeper she goes into Carole the more she connects to another world  
Underground made of smells and raw sensations, wild. There is no longer anything civilized between them.  
She is in a world where nothing counts more than the rise and the satisfaction of all these impulses.  
. The violence of the desire which seizes her at the sight of Carole who asked who opened, does not calm down.  
"yes take me... I am yours"  
Tess slides then 2 fingers; the vision of her beautiful friend writhing under her caresses fills it and digs it; Carole takes it  
Carole made all that she can to delay her orgasm to cum more and more but one by one her barriers fall, the walls collapse, the resistances collapse; the tide rises irresistibly and is going to submerge her.  
Her pleasure irrigates deep strata in her, strata that come back to life little by little.  
The external world does not count any more; she is surprised and fascinated by this so sharp pleasure so sharp that the  
To hold it back hurts her.  
"Carole come for me; let yourself explode....." She stared intensely at Tess, bit her shoulder and reached orgasm  
That lifted her up "Come my darling" and Tess lay on top of her and felt a whole world turned upside down "Stay inside me...  
Don't go away.  
-I'm staying it's too good and you smell so good. You smell like earth, water and fire.  
Carole does not answer; she recovers slowly from the tramontana which crossed her; Thérèse is defeated  
The memory she had kept of their embrace does not exist anymore.  
But it is necessary to return the favor to Tess.  
Carole covers her with kisses "my little sparrow.... You made love to me so well. You know you're going to get it...Do you want it?  
Tess gently withdraws her fingers as if with regret  
-You are the first .... I told you  
-I didn't feel like it....."  
Carol has her black eyes of desire; she is finally going to feel and experience what it is like to make love without being afraid and  
With someone you love; Therese wouldn't let herself be touched; she just liked to dominate without receiving; being beholden was unbearable to her. Carole therefore preferred to deal with unattached professionals whom she fucked at her convenience..... She needed a lot of sex to fill the perpetual desert she had been going through for years..... It had become an addiction that everyone ignored, except for Josiane, her maid.  
But this is for real.

Carole gently turns Tess on her back and slides on her side; she smells her skin, she passes her hand in her hair,  
In her neck and kisses her gently, then, with insistence.....Tess waits, savors each approach of Carole, prevents herself from intervening - always control- but cannot stop the beating of her heart so strong and her breathing  
So deep.....The tension felt when she made Carole cum is there; it is precise and demanding.  
Carole slides over her and Tess sighs; the amber eyes turn saffron, the she-wolf is there.  
Carole feels the change then she accentuates her caresses, she puts her leg in the crotch and begins to press  
With her hip the vulva of Tess which turns over and arches even more.  
"Do not go too fast  
-I don't intend to .... I want to go with you as far as I can. And that you want, the look of Carole became complicit demanding even obscene  
-Kiss me again.

Carole goes up kiss by kiss of the breasts of Tess until her half-open mouth that she vampirizes until the bite; in the same time her hand goes down and touches in all the possible ways the dilated and wet sex of Tess, the  
Effleurements slowly become heavier; Tess directs her hips for a stronger contact and Carole realizes it  
realizes it.  
She catches Tess' saffron eyes  
"What do you want?  
-Your tongue  
-Do you want it? The tone is raw and without pity but Carole feels so raw and without fard as the  
Desire between the two of them  
-yes... and your fingers.... please.... enter ....... - Tess does not recognize herself anymore but she does not care - take me".

Carole goes down to her belly, quickly takes a pillow that was lying around, puts it under Tess' buttocks and spreads her  
legs; she pulls the cap with her lips and walks her tongue in Tess's vulva which starts to  
She literally drinks the flow that comes out of Tess but she wants more.  
She goes back to Tess, kisses her  
"You want me  
-Yes, yes, take me, please; I'll explode if you don't  
-And I'll explode when I do.... Look at me".  
Carole goes up to Tess' level, stares at her; Tess can't wait any longer  
"Go ahead...don't wait anymore...fuck me, fuck me, take me now".  
Carole looks at her, bites her lower lip and takes her; the pleasure she has in doing so fills her as much as she fills  
Tess's desire that joins the earthly and underground world that fills her belly and her hips; she sinks into a  
Rift where only Carole's fingers in her cunt exist and nothing else. The explosion that frees her is so strong that she can only hit Carole and then cry with remorse.  
Carole doesn't care about the blows; she knows what they mean and she holds Tess tightly as she cries and comes to.  
"Do not leave, whispers Tess, remain in me, I beg you, remain my she-wolf, my Carole  
-Your amber eyes are wolf's eyes; when you cum they are saffron...  
-We are two wolves, no".  
Tess snuggles in Carole's arms; she smells her perfume, her sweat, her sex and she is happy there  
"You know when I kissed you for the first time, I knew I always missed you  
-I felt the same way.....I want you again...  
-yes again.....  
In the middle of the night Tess got up because she was hungry; she went quietly into the kitchen to eat a piece of  
Pie  
"Where are you?  
-I was hungry  
-I'm hungry too  
-I'll bring you some pie and wine  
-Yes, both."  
Tess came into the room; Carol, arms behind her head, looked at her  
"You know there's nothing sexier than a sugar pie in the middle of the night  
-Let's share.  
This little improvised meal pleased them a lot and the sweet wine too.  
Tess stuck herself against Carole's back" I'm hungry for you".

She starts to caress and to kiss the neck and the back of Carole who arches gently; she lingers all  
Along the spine  
And goes down towards her buttocks which she kneads tenderly; Carole advances a leg to facilitate the caresses  
Of Tess who takes her very gently and whispers to her "do you like? Carole does not answer but undulates under the caresses  
More precise. Tess, while caressing the entrance of the vagina, touches the anus of Carole slightly and becomes more insistent  
"Do you like it? It is new for Carole: it is a primal, animal, original pleasure; she does not know how far it will go; it is a pleasure which pushes to always more; she is not her anymore. What is this pleasure which tears her so hard?  
The elegant aristocrat has disappeared ... Neanderthal has resurfaced ...  
Tess sinks little by little; she eats the back and the buttocks, makes the bites and the pushes coincide. Her desire for Carole is then accomplished more deeply and she enjoys very strongly this domination; " I don't want to hurt you; I just want to show you the immense desire that I have for you, I want you naked, I want you dressed, you drive me crazy  
-you're not hurting me, go on".  
Caroline starts to moan at the rhythm of Tess's thrusts, who remains careful not to hurt her; her moans  
become rumbling, moaning; her pleasure comes from so far away... She doesn't know who she is or where she is anymore....with Tess and  
That's it..... Tess covers Carole and lets her fall back unhurriedly; she pulls back gently and turns her lover.  
"You are my lover," Carole whispered, "you made me cum...I didn't know where I was ...... there what happened?  
You fuck like a goddess  
-No I make love to a goddess and I love it; you made me discover things I didn't even know I had by  
Me.....you are the magician Circe and you have brought me to life  
-and you woke me up"  
Carole caressed the face of her lover and passed her hand in her hair... "My sparrow, my wolf and my magician".


	7. de sorte que la tempête viendra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la roche tarpeinne is close to the capitol

Caroline felt completely fulfilled; she woke up with her head on Tess's breasts who was no longer sleeping  
"How did you sleep?  
-After what I've taken last night ......... Don't tell me I'm your first wife  
-You are my first wife....  
Tess pulled her to her and locked her in her arms  
"-You are a diamond Tess......I don't deserve you  
-Don't talk nonsense ..... We deserve each other  
-I have to admit something to you too......I use professionals when I want to get laid  
-I guess it's easier...645 is your town fuck?  
-Did you hear me at the club?  
-no, when you were out - ....... If you had taken me, I would have said yes  
-I had already called one girl..... a eurasian girl  
-And?  
-I sent her away ...... I was already thinking about you"

Tess was comforted by this statement; both of them had been hit together.  
She stroked Carol's hair; she felt good  
"You know you're a big problem for me?"  
Carole moved closer and put her head in Tess' neck "Which one?"  
"I have to get up and continue studying when I would like to stay with you and talk and make love again.  
With you; it's too good too sweet  
-better than with guys?  
-I'd even say like Gene: when I switched from boys to girls it was like trading a sandbox for  
A soccer field  
-and?  
-Last night but it was.... I loved everything about you, everything we did wow I loved it  
The guys were boring and then all the attention is focused on Mr. Penis; there were moments  
You feel like they are masturbating when they are inside you .....  
Finally, for me, they are genitals and nothing else.....  
-So converted to women?  
-Not converted to a woman...you Carole " She straightened up, spread the sheets and filled her eyes with the vision of Carole  
Naked and within her reach, who pulled her towards her "Come...."  
She had terribly wanted to give in to the desire of her own body which only asked for that; but she decided brutally not to be guided by her desires anymore, that it was now that it was necessary to take again the control  
" I must work"  
And avoiding the desiring glance of Carole she moved towards the bathroom of which she closed the door.

Carole remained frozen in this refusal; she knew fear again.

Tess came out of the bathroom dressed, "I'm not having lunch...see you tonight."  
She placed a light kiss on Carol's mouth and left without looking back and without the scarf.  
You lied Tess; you won't be coming tonight and you know it.

Carole remained stunned; it was urgent to rebuild the walls, erect the enclosures and protect herself.....  
Protect herself.

Tess crossed the garden and did not move; what had she done? Not to give in to the desire she had for Carol  
It was already preparing to leave her, because it was necessary against her desires against her body it was necessary to move away to  
To make the inevitable rupture easier.  
What she had said to Carole was true; the night had been fantastic. She had let the teenage Tess in love  
Take over. It was necessary that the obstinate Tess tended towards a single goal to take again the control of the operations.  
She felt that the sacrifice was worth it; she could trample whoever she wanted to in order to achieve her essential goal:  
A family of children. She was inflicting on others what she had been made to endure. Revenge executed on someone  
Of innocent.

To counteract the pain that was already crushing her heart and senses, she violently hit her head against a large branch and opened her mouth.  
branch and opened, the scratched and bloody face, the service door to join as soon as possible her room and her  
Dear studies.

Carole had seen everything from the bull's eye of her room; she had understood everything. She collapsed.


	8. comme un boomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know that this bleeding heart  
> Could one day stop  
> If, like a boomerang  
> You don't come back for me  
> Little by little I fall apart  
> Victim of your cruelty

When Tess arrived on floor 645 Daniel was waiting for her  
"What have you done to yourself? Are you hurt? Wait.." Daniel went to get something to clean the scratches all over  
Tess' face  
Tess began to cry, "I don't want to see Carol anymore.  
-Why? Did she hurt you?  
-No it's me.........I should never have slept with her; I like it too much and it was getting in the way."  
Daniel was cleaning up the blood on Tess' face  
"An obstacle? Explain yourself  
-I want to have a family, I want to have kids, my mom doesn't have a family anymore, she only has me and it's up to me  
To make a real family out of the two of us...it's up to me  
-And Caroline in all this, what does she become?  
-Nothing .... She doesn't have children ..... She doesn't want any...that's clear  
-Have you asked her? Have you talked to her about it?  
-No."

Daniel threw down his washcloth: "You can be so stubborn, my daughter...you're joking...you condemn her without  
Even hearing her?  
-that's my business...stay out of it .... It's already going to be too hard as it is.  
Daniel saw the tears and took her in his arms: "well...we have to go....I don't know where.."  
Tess burst into tears, "It's going to be hard at first but every day I'll be a little better...  
Why didn't she tell me she loved me...just three words  
-did you tell her?  
-No, it has to come from her because she's the beautiful one, she's the rich one, so she has to say it  
It's up to her to discover herself, to show her vulnerability ..... I am inferior to her in beauty and wealth  
-she's rich but you're as beautiful as she is; when I saw you together.........wait it was deadly but now  
you are hard.....do you really know the meaning of the word love? I'm not talking about desire but love.  
-I don't know...  
-Tess you will know pain and sorrow and then you will understand the meaning of this word... now you have  
Full of adrenaline that sustains you....When your brain doesn't produce any more adrenaline and you wake up in the middle of the night  
Then you'll realize what you've done and you'll know what she's been through  
.... if you scream I'll come"  
Tess looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not afraid...I've seen it all before...  
-No, you're wrong, this is the first time you've loved with love...I told you you'd changed and you haven't  
Wait until you wake up in the night with a stab in your heart ..... you will realize  
What you've lost.......I'm afraid that the children's problem is only a reasonable explanation.....I think you're afraid of commitment.......  
Are afraid to commit......You think you're still at war.....  
-no....I don't know....stop talking to me about this I have a head like a bucket"

Josiane, who was cleaning in room 645, heard the crying. Intrigued, she went to Daniel's room  
and heard the end of the conversation.....  
"What's going on, kids? Crying?"  
Daniel loved Josiane; he explained the situation to her and she became pale "How is Carol?  
-I don't know .... I didn't turn around  
-Why be so cruel?  
-It's nobody's business. Tess avoided Josiane's frank and direct look  
-I am, it's like my daughter......"  
Tess lowered her eyes.  
Daniel said, "We're going to leave.  
-Where  
in my car  
-no ...Daniel; I have an apartment a stone's throw from the hotel; I have 2 rooms available  
-no no  
-yes, here is the address and my spare key...go to the rooms at the back at least the time to  
Pass your exams..... After that, you can decide."  
"One more thing ...it is possible ..no I could be wrong...Come on take your things and go ...  
Before lunch I have to check on her..."

They looked at each other  
"Do you realize how nice she is? You break her daughter and she gives you her hand  
-She'll tell you everything, I'm sure...and then it's not her daughter...  
-You don't let go, do you... you play on words..., Daniel sighed..., listen, we're going to eat and go to Josiane's house .... We absolutely have to work, we're playing our year there".

Tess said nothing more. They both ate lunch and quickly collected their things and left.  
She left a note.

Josiane arrived at Carole's house; there was a dead silence; she went to the bedroom  
"My God... my darling..."  
Carol was lying on the floor; she was crying softly and silently with her face to the floor  
"mamie ...she is gone...... she is gone  
-she will come back  
-you know she's so proud, so proud....I should go get her and beg her....  
And I will......because I love her, Grandma, I love her so much."  
The sentence ended in a sob; Carole's whole body shaken by love triumphant last night  
Shattered by grief in the daytime.  
"I will leave her alone for the time of her exams; I will intervene later ....  
-Well, get up, you can't stay lying like that".  
Carole, helped by Josiane, got up slowly. Her grandmother made her a coffee.  
"You can go now.... I'm going to wash up and come to 645  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes."  
Josiane left.  
Carole went to the bathroom; she expected a shock and she was right; the smell of Tess was everywhere; she ran to the bathroom.  
The smell of Tess was everywhere; she ran to her bed ........ the tears began to flow slowly again  
Without stopping .....plus of sobs ......but a pain that crushed her chest to the point of paralysis.  
She screamed to suffer less.....the hours passed: broken and worn out by grief and anger she  
Nevertheless, she decided to wash and get dressed.  
Before leaving she unmade her bed and washed all the sheets; there was nothing left of Tess  
From that night. She knew from experience that the nights would be terrible, the sorrow she knew  
The tricks and perfidies..... She feared in advance the desert she would have to cross.  
Pushed by a little crazy hope she went to the floor of the 645; the 2 rooms were empty and a word  
was waiting for her:  
Carole  
Do you really love me? The desire is there powerful without limits but where is the love?  
You never told me what I hoped for; that night we went to the end of the carnal desire  
And not for a moment have you told me what I'm waiting for.  
You know I want a family, I want children; I want these children to know where they come from and who their parents are.  
Their parents.  
You obviously don't know how to give me that.  
I cannot live like this without knowing where I am going  
With you I go nowhere.  
I love you like I would never love anyone else, I know that, but I'm leaving you  
Tess

Carole entered the 645.  
ess was reassured. The pain she felt was bearable and she began almost cheerfully  
Her revisions....finally you do a lot, too much about heartbreak.....a little  
A little willpower and everything is settled.....I'm the queen, she thought...........

"Are you ok Daniel?" she cried  
-Yeah cool and you?  
-Cool too ... I would even say zen, very zen"  
Daniel smiled but thought "Beware of the boomerang. My daughter...it comes as it wants".

The evening fell and Josiane returned to her apartment after her day's work; she had brought back enough to eat at the Ritz and all the other things she needed.  
Josiane did not ask any questions but Daniel talked a lot.  
And Josiane ended up laughing; she only tolerated Tess' presence because she wanted to help Carol.  
But Daniel was such a nice boy that it was worth it.

Tess went to bed with the feeling that she had done the right thing and that she had solved the problem; she felt good  
She had enjoyed what had happened last night; she would have done it again, but the exams were coming up.  
were approaching. Sleep overwhelmed her...

The sobs woke her up with a start; she didn't know where she was anymore.... everything came back to her, the love with Carole  
Her departure .....Daniel had warned her......She knew the delay effect; the sadness which had left her quiet during the day tormented her...  
her body remembered the hands of Carole and the desire was mixed with the pain to be aware of what she was doing.  
To become aware of what she had decided.....Daniel was right.... A crazy desire took her, the heaviness that took  
Possession of her was unbearable...she needed Carole......a hooked claw ploughed her body...  
The lack of Carole became unbearable to her...She was not sleepy anymore, she was just aching, aching to die...What madness...What a shame.  
What madness had taken her? Why did I do this? Why didn't I talk to Carol?

The habit she had of regulating everything according to her will, her will to control everything had made her make a decision she had no control over.  
She made a decision she hadn't considered the consequences of......Tears were flowing.  
She knew that she was unable to sleep; serenity had deserted her mind, apnea was becoming  
Uncontrollable....She needed Carol right away....

She threw on her clothes and went outside; it was 3 o'clock in the morning...Where to go to her apartment?  
The Ritz? She chose the Ritz.  
She quietly entered the hotel and took the elevator, hoping that the code had not been changed...  
Phew....Arrived on the floor she went to the 645 and opened the door...  
Carol was there.... She was sleeping.  
Tess realized that she had cried a lot her pillow was soaked.......... she admired the oval  
the perfect oval of the eyebrows, the finely hemmed mouth...... this mouth that she wanted now  
But could she? Did she have the right to do so? Too bad she slipped into bed.  
She had decided to sleep, but the proximity of Carol acted on her like an aphrodisiac.

She would have needed an iron will, and there, the will was gone. Carole smelled of sweat and pain.  
And Tess breathed in her nose; she filled herself with the smell. Now she smelled the lack...  
Carole slowly began to move; Tess wished and at the same time dreaded it...She would have liked  
She would have liked to be an octopus to caress Carol from all sides and at the same time.... Carol's element was  
Water, she was his lady of the lake.  
She whispered to her" Carol I love you and I am afraid....fear of the future with you and without you.....I would have  
Should have talked to you....I'm sorry....I want you...I want you"  
Carol moved slowly; she would not wake up because in her dream she was making love with Tess and her desire was  
So strong that she confused dream and reality: "my little sparrow I miss you .... I miss you"  
Little by little the room became lighter and Tess got used to the darkness.  
Strange couple, one sleeping, the other not, and each one thinking of the other.  
Tess wanted to caress her so badly and she was just as afraid of waking her up; she would not have been able to justify her departure.

Carol was reliving the previous night; Tess was seeing it and not missing a thing. She saw Carol's body expressions; and, as she had  
Carole; and, as she had neglected Carole's desire in the morning, in the same way she forbade herself to touch her.  
She saw Carol touching herself to ease the sexual tension of her dream and looked away so as not to violate her intimacy further.  
She felt the solitude of each one. Being next to her did not change anything to her pain if she could not speak to her

She got up and left the room, taking Carole's scarf with her.


End file.
